


Bucky, why?

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can hold a grudge. He's not being a child!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky, why?

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom and low motivation is a hellva combination

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bucky, it's Steve-." _“Message erased."_

The former assassin put his phone back in his back pocket, taking one last puff of his cigarette before throwing it on the ground snuffing it out with his foot. That was Rogers' tenth message tonight, one would think he would give it up already.

Bucky sighed, put on the hood of his hoodie over his chestnut hair, and shoved his mismatched hands in his dark jeans, so he could venture out into the rainy streets of midnight Manhattan once more. 

He couldn't go back now, but it was so worth it. The look of pure betrayal on Steve's face when, Bucky, put the final nail in Sam's coffin earlier was as satisfying as it was painful to see. Honestly, Bucky, feared for his life if they ever came face to face again. But how was he supposed to pass up such an opportunity for revenge? It would've been been more of a waste to not play that card. So what if a little bad blood was spilt? Maybe the bird brain learned a lesson or two.

He groaned as his stomach growled, wishing he had stolen some food from the kitchen on his way out the door. In his defense, Sam, can be very scary when he wants to be. 

Bucky ducked into his favorite diner, where he was met with his usual waitress and co-owner. She was working on an education degree to go along with her business one so she often worked the overnight shift which was when he tended to go outside the most. After a couple months, he got comfortable with her and everyone in the place knows she's the only one that can serve him.

Tonight she greeted him and went to the kitchen to put in his usual order of a family platter of eggs and bacon. She came back out, her dark eyes were twinkling with trying to hold back laughter. The brunette supersoldier was about to voice his confusion when she sat down two coffee cups and a blond supersoldier came up behind her.

“Thanks, Vonnie," Steve said.

“Any time, Capt- Jamie! The food!"

The young ran to check on her girlfriend who was the airhead head cook of the diner that almost burned down the place on the regular. Bucky scowled at his best friend sitting across from him on the worn blue booth seat with a look of equal parts amusement and exasperation.

“Why, Buck? Did the punishment really fit the crime though?" Steve laughed.

“I dunno you seemed to enjoy it," Bucky smirked back.

The Captain rolled his eyes over the kiss he was forced to share with the Falcon as the condition of, Bucky, winning best two out of three. It was right when Sam's girlfriend and fellow Avenger, Black Widow, walked in without knowing the context of what was happening. In Bucky's defense, that was Steve's girl's idea. And, Natasha, prompted by the Winter Soldier, overreacted accordingly.

It was all mostly a blur of The Widow shouting and crying while, Sam, was trying to explain himself. Eventually, Natasha, walked out in an exaggerated huff and, Sam, started trying to chase down the source of his aggravations.

“Shut up and come home jerk!" Steve grumbled, “All this over an Uno game?"

“He always takes my last plum, the last roll of toilet paper when I'm about to go, shotgun without putting up the seat, forever on every gym machine I want to use. And he started it by cheating the first round!"

“I can't help that I got mostly color change and hit the button before your turns, Barnes!" Sam shouted.

The whole gang came up bursting into the diner and, Bucky, heard, Vonnie, yelling at, Jamie, to get the second stove going. The supersoldier got into Sam's stupid face with fire in his eyes more because it was fun to watch, Steve, start praying for the reason why his friends were so weird than fighting with the Falcon actually was.

“The chances of hands that perfect are slim to none and you know it!"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at: steve-it-hurt-a-little-rogers.tumblr.com


End file.
